


Love of the lost

by Lib3r_3xitiali8



Category: Literature - Fandom, Realistic - Fandom, english - Fandom - Fandom, fictional story - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ friendly, M/M, latin words used, new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lib3r_3xitiali8/pseuds/Lib3r_3xitiali8
Summary: Love of the lost is planning to be a short story (by my standards) about a young girl the age of 13 when she witnesses the horrific tragedy of her parent's death in front of her so innocent eyes. This is a moment she will never forget in her lifetime that lead her to the unseen events of meeting her true soulmate but as misfortune follows her she has to step out of her comfort zone to stretch a hand out to grasp the unworldly logic in her newfound confidence.I will also be posting this story on Wattpad so you can go check it out my user is: @K3IoLz





	Love of the lost

**Author's Note:**

> -Please ignore/forgive the most likely grammar mistakes which are made throughout this piece. 
> 
> -Please don't offer hate upon my work as this is my first piece of writing on this website.
> 
> -I hope you enjoy and please I will happily read your opinions in the comments.

It was loud...so loud... My ears, it sounded like an alarm but what for. The last thing I could recall was that I was talking to mom about what I did at school. I-i was in the car. So where am I now? It's so dark. My head hurts it's a pulsing pain, a continuous pain. I was slowly drifting in and out of my consciousness. I was struggling to simply keep my eyes open. Then it all went quiet. It all went black. 

**5 years later...**

* * *

Gradually, I peeled my eyes open. Upon doing so I squinted. In my astonishment I hadn’t had any idea where I currently resisted. My shortage of knowledge was beginning of send panic signals. But in my mind my logical conscience told me to calm myself as panicking wouldn’t help anyone in this situation of a such. All I could see in front of me when I had snapped myself out of my deepening and worrying thoughts was white. I furrowed my eyebrows puzzled. Where really was I? I was being sucked back into my abyss of anxiety. Abruptly my eyes widened. It had come back the so terrifying alarm that haunted my hearing. Nevertheless it wasn't the same. It wasn't as heavy of a sound as before it sounded more distant this slightly settled my phobia. But I still had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. After a few minutes of the endless ringing. I was beginning to become irritated. A solution of thing I found a way, I had to simply cover my ears with my hands nothing too complicated nothing too simple. I unhurriedly tried to lift my hands which were resting on the...Bed? I assumed I was led upon. But in my awe, I couldn't. I was restricted to lay down flat as they- whoever held me here supposed I wouldn't wake up and try to get up? As my anxiety grew the louder the alarm became. This fueled my panic. I could feel my head beating out of my chest. 

I could hear a slight creak of a door. And chatting outside of the room I was in. I abruptly stop whatevs I was doing. Laidback down calmly onto my bed and just stared at the pure white ceiling. I had makes my fear of the unknown and just laid there motionless. Not saying a word. I then heard the tapping of shoes coming closer then followed by a scream. But I didn't move just laid there to no avail...


End file.
